al final del sombrio tunel
by Misato-01
Summary: ojala que les guste no sean muy malos es un TE


Al final del sombrío túnel

Cuando aprenderás a no meterte donde no te llaman-se repetía insistentemente-es que no tienes suficiente con eso, a..acaso nunca te importa al final salir lastimada-unas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro

 Y quedo dormida en su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y soñaba con lo que ocurrió en aquellas semanas que cambiaron su vida

**********************

-Hola Sakura-estaba en la puerta de el aeropuerto y corría hacia ella muy emocionada

-Hola Tomoyo, como has estado?-le devolvió el abrazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida

-Muy bien... y que tal tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien pero no fue lo mismo sin ti por que no aceptaste ir con nosotros a Londres

-Si,  fue una lastima que tuviera unos pendientes en esos días pero la próxima no te fallare-le dijo un poco apenada- por cierto y Li

-Oh¡... verdad los deje solos con el equipaje-le dijo en tono de preocupación y volteo para poder encontrarlos

-Solos?- se pregunto Tomoyo confundida y también volteo y se sorprendió al ver que Shaoran estaba acompañado de otro joven muy guapo con unos ojos maravillosos

-Ah verdad olvide comentarte... vinimos con Eriol, quizo acompañarnos y visitar Japón nuevamente...el día que estábamos por partir se apareció con sus maletas en el aeropuerto y nos dijo que nos acompañaría....fue muy extraño no lo crees

-en serio..en verdad extraño...y por cierto la señorita Misuki...no la viste allá-le pregunto a Sakura

-no...le pregunte a Eriol..no me contesto nada...luego le dije que me pareció verla antes de partir en el aeropuerto... solo se quedo callado

-de repente el tampoco sabe de ella no crees- le respondió aunque Tomoyo quedo un poco extrañada ya que sabía que Kaho de alguna manera era muy cercana a Eriol, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta que tipo de relación llevaban, pero era extraño que el no supiera donde estaba ella

-debe de ser...mira allí vienen-le dijo mientras iban hacia ellos

-Chicos se tardaron un poco ...Miren Tomoyo vino pro nosotros-dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes que estaban delante suyo

-No fue nada Sakura y como han estado, Li ...Hiragisawa

-Hola Tomoyo que gusto verte-le dijo Eriol y le dedico una gran sonrisa-veo que has cambiado mucho 

-Lo mismo digo- le devolvió el gesto, aunque no sabían que Eriol no solo había cambiado físicamente sino que tenia un secreto oculto que  cambio su alma

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, quisiera estar devuelta en casa el viaje fue muy agotador

-Entonces, síganme por allá esta mi auto

Así los cuatro se dirigieron al auto de Tomoyo que lo llevaría a su destino

************************

Rinnng......rinnnnng..........-empezó a sonar el teléfono insistentemente lo que la hizo despertar de aquel sueño, su ojos estaban muy hinchados, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía un poco cansada de tanto llorar

-que hora será?- pensó así que se asomo al reloj- creo que me quede dormida...oh ya son las 7:00,  ojalá pudiera dormir por siempre-y lanzo un suspiro-ya voy...maldito teléfono quien será?-el teléfono aun seguía sonando y  lentamente dirigió a contestar-bueno

-Hola Tomoyo, soy yo Sakura-Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco y trato de disimular su voz

-Hola Sakura que sucede

-Tomoyo que es lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

-A que te refieres

-Recibiste esa llamada y de repente te emocionaste...Por que saliste así?

-No fue nada grave , no te preocupes, era un viejo amigo que no había visto hace tiempo y quería conversar conmigo eso es todo-le mintió aunque no lo lograba muy bien

-Te escucho extraña Tomoyo cuéntame que te pasa..tiene que ver algo esa llamada..- entonces volvieron los recuerdos y los ojos de Tomoyo nuevamente se cubrían  de lagrimas y Sakura noto su voz llorosa

-No Sakura, ya te dije estoy bien

-pero tu voz...-no termino su pregunta por que Tomoyo la interrumpió

-Escúchame Sakura estoy bien , solo..... es que tengo sueño....si es eso-le volvió a mentir

-Estas segura- siguió insistiendo tratando de que Tomoyo le contara algo pero vio que iba a ser muy difícil de ese modo

-si, ya me voy a echa a dormir no te preocupes tanto-trato de decirlo con una voz animada, aunque lo logro un poco, talvez así podría engañar definitivamente a Sakura

-Entonces descansa Tomoyo- y colgó el teléfono y volvió a llorar insistentemente- no, no estoy bien no, no lo estoy – dijo esto en un susurro y cayo de rodillas con sus lagrimas mojando todo el piso de la habitación

*****************************

- Y por que decidiste regresar? –le pregunto con mucha curiosidad- Era un día muy bonito y ellos había invitado a Eriol a pasear, se encontraban en un gran parque, era muy hermoso en verdad

-emmh-la pregunta le sorprendió mucho a Eriol  y Tomoyo siguió hablando sin percatarse de ello 

-Además quisiera saber que fue de la profesora Misuki hace tiempo que no se de ella y supe que ustedes eran buenos amigos?

-.....-Eriol solo se quedo callado y su rostro un poco serio

-Creo que no debí pregunta, lo siento, creo que soné un poco entrometida verdad-Tomoyo agacho su vista apenada

 -No te preocupes, vine solo para distraerme un poco, si solo es eso y con respecto a Kaho hace unos meses perdí comunicación con ella  lo ultimo que supe es que viajo pero nada más– le respondió con mucha serenidad y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa y siguieron caminando pero de pronto el rostro de Eriol cambio y se puso un poco sombrío algo que asusto un poco a Tomoyo, aunque no se sorprendió tanto por que desde que había regresado Eriol cambiaba sus expresiones muy rápidamente, pasaba de estar con una gran sonrisa a tener unos ojos de profunda tristeza o a veces sombríos como aquellos que reflejaba en ese momento. 

-"que le habrá ocurrido"-pensó para si Tomoyo, ella trataba de no tomar mucha atención a aquella reacciones , pero aquella vez la dejo un poco desconcertada a pesar de ello trataba disfrutar de aquellos momento junto con sus amigo y sobre todo de la compañía de Eriol quien era muy amable y la trataba con dulzura en cierta forma eso le agradaba bastante y la llenaba de felicidad de alguna manera y no sabia por que

-mira Sakura y Shaoran ya llegaron creo que debemos apresurarnos-aquellas palabra la hicieron salir de su meditación, pero no de la preocupación que le empezó a surgir en su corazón en  ese momento por el-si claro vamos

*****************************

empezó a subir la escaleras nuevamente y llego a una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista del jardín, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio unas cuantas estrellas brillantes, parecían que estuvieran llenas de vitalidad, entonces la diviso, allí estaba ella, la gran luna con su brillo opaco y cubierta por una cuantas nubes grises que le hacían recordar nuevamente aquel corazón que se encontraba en cierta manera igual , cubierto con esas mismas  nubes grises también ...

******************************

-"Ya lleva aquí casi un mes y todavía no se que le ha ocurrido y sobre todo es raro que no sepa nada de la señorita Misuki, tendrá que ver con ella, no lo creo...ahhh, pero no logro dejar de preocuparme por el...pero por que estarlo no debería...si el no dice nada debe de estar bien no debió ser algo importante o si...Sakura y Shaoran también deberían estar preocupados   y no parecen no darse cuenta de sus cambios de estado.. pero yo si por  que...no lo entiendo...si solo es un amigo...o..que piensas Daidouji es una locura eso no..."

-Tomoyo...?- tenia su rostro muy próximo al de ella y su mano se movía insistente mente delante de su cara

-Emmmh-esto hizo que reaccionara y al ver esta proximidad la hizo sonrojarse un poco

-te he estado llamando hace un rato..

-oh..lo siento-dijo un poco apenada

-Creo que pasear a Marte es una mejor elección.. no..-soltó una carcajada que hizo que Tomoyo se apenara aun más y se pusiera más roja...

-Tonto...-fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, en cierta manera le gustaba mas cuando el reía se veía tan bien –"se ve tan lindo"-pensó al verlo entonces reacciono-"pero que cosas se me ocurren"-y lo miro nuevamente-por cierto para que me llamaste 

-Oh..lo había olvidado Sakura nos esta esperando por allá, me mando a buscarte por que de repente dejaste de seguirnos y tal vez no podrías encontrarnos- era cierto ella se hundió tanto en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que se quedo sola y Eriol fue por ella

Mientras caminaban seguía un poco perdida , quería saber si el hecho que la señorita Misuki se hubiera ido tenia algo que ver con sus cambios

-Eriol que paso con la señorita Misuki, por que perdiste el contacto con ella, acaso hubo algún problema entre ustedes-estas palabras hicieron que Eriol cambiara su sonrisa tan tierna por una cara seria y ciertos reflejos de ira

-no es de tu incumbencia-contesto en forma brusca y volteo altivamente para seguir su camino

esto aclaro en cierta medida algunas de sus dudas, y dejo en claro que su actitud se debía en alguna forma a ella

-"que habrá pasado entre ellos"-pensó y siguió tras de el y encontraron ha Sakura y Shaoran y se sentaron junto a ellos

Aquella repuesta todavía la atormentaba un poco y quería saber mas acerca de esa relación, quería saber que estaba oculto tras esa respuesta, cual era el misterio entre él y Kaho; y sobre todo quería saber el por que ese secreto la lastimaría en cierta forma y entristecería su corazón. Así que decidió ir por la tarde a casa de Eriol,  toco insistentemente pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar por su cuenta y allí lo encontró,  sentado en su sillón con una copa en su mano y ebrio, así que se acerco lentamente por detrás

-por que tardaste tanto para decidirte entrar-le dijo en forma brusca y se levanto de su asiento

-Eriol..-se sorprendió ante sus palabras y sobre todo por encontrarlo en aquel estado tan lamentable

-Por que te sorprendes pequeña, acaso un mago no puede tener sus problemas también-le respondió con un poco de dificultad y su aliento desagradable llenaba todos los rincones de la habitación

....-Tomoyo aun no sabia que decir y Eriol se dirigió a servirse más de esa bebida y continuo hablando

Así que mi pequeña curiosa aun no se atreve a preguntar- el se encontraba de espaldas a ella y la miro de reojo y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de licor antes de soltar una risa siniestra que resonó por la habitación-dime acaso no quieres saber por que hago esto, y sobre todo, si es que lo hago por ella 

Tomoyo se sorprendió aun mas al escucharlo... como podía adivinar lo que ella quería saber, lo que abrumaba su cabeza y corazón

-sabes Tomoyo te he observado los últimos días y ...todas esas preguntas que hacías, lo de esta mañana y... sabes no hace falta ser mago para saber que es lo que quieres conocer

-entonces si sabes a que vine, por favor quisiera tu respuesta-Eriol se enserio un poco volteo para mirarla cara a cara y Tomoyo puso sus ojos serio en los de el , lo que le hacia verla decidida ante esto Eriol desvió su mirada y empezó nuevamente a hablar

-sabes pequeña muchos piensan que aun soy el hombre serio y correcto que solía ser hace poco, pero  creo que es cierto lo que dicen las apariencias engañan

-a que te refieres-Tomoyo sintió que Eriol se estaba desviando del tema un poco –aun no me respondes

-quieres bailar-le pregunto

-"como era posible ella quería saber algo importante y el solo me invita a bailar"-pensó Tomoyo, Eriol no espero su respuesta y la tomo desprevenida y empezaron a bailar, de pronto, a pesar de todo aquello la hizo sentirse tan bien, estar así tan cerca

-"pero que te pasa Daidouji no deberías emocionarte tanto, el tan solo es tu amigo o talvez..."-pensó pero luego solo a dejarse llevar y despertó cuando él se detuvo repentinamente así que ella se asusto y levanto su cabeza, la cual no sabia por que, se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho de Eriol, entonces  vio como empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y lo mirara de manera tierna

-Ahora solo soy un principiante de alcohólico que espera estar a solas para desahogar sus penas, y toda la culpa , toda la maldita culpa la tiene ella-continuo llorando en el hombro de Tomoyo, ella lo condujo hasta el sillón más cercano  y ambos se sentaron pero el no dejo de abrazarla

Eriol...-no pudo completar su frase por que fue interrumpida por Eriol que continuo con su lamento

-Desde que era pequeño ella siempre estuvo conmigo me acompaño en todo, le confié todo e hizo que de esa manera la empezara amar, solo para después de tanto años abandonarme, para decirme que no era para ella.... que no me parecía en nada a Clow a pesar de ser su reencarnación ... que ella necesitaba a alguien mejor que yo... que me faltaba crecer y no podía ser  mas mi niñera-continuo llorando desconsoladamente ante el rostro bastante sorprendido y a la vez triste  de Tomoyo que aun no creía lo que escuchaba, Eriol y Kaho tuvieron una relación amorosa, descubrir esto en cierta forma la lastimaba y  no sabia por que, el saber que Eriol aun amaba a aquélla mujer y que había cambiado así por el desprecio de ella, le hacia sentirse mal consigo misma al no poder ayudarlo- sabes, siempre  creí que la convivencia conmigo...el tiempo que pasamos juntos la había hecho enamorarse de mi,  pero no, me engaño todos estos años, solo estaba esperando el momento en que me convirtiera en un maldito reflejo de algo que ya no soy, de algo que fue hace demasiado tiempo .

al fin Tomoyo dejo un poco su desconcierto y pudo al fin articula palabra

-Eriol entonces.... por que viniste- dudo un poco al decir lo siguiente pero quería quitarse una duda que aun no la dejaba tranquila-  a olvidarla talvez

Temía de la respuesta que le diera Eriol, esperaba que fuera con ansias  que estuviera en lo correcto, en que hubiera acertado pero... 

-No, vine por ella, vine a recuperarla-esto fue un duro golpe que al corazón de la joven, aquella respuesta  le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por el, que empezó siendo tan cálido y al escuchar estas palabra se volvió algo muy doloroso, entonces dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas que cayeron en el rostro del joven que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, confundiéndose con las de él que  continuaba llorando hasta que quedo rendido ante el cansancio que le provocaba aquel sufrimiento quedo dormido aun recostado sobre las pierna de ella que también cayo ante el sueño.

A la mañana Eriol despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintió algo cálido bajo su cabeza y se sorprendió mucho al descubrirse en aquella posición tan cómoda para el pero que parecía no tanto para ella

-Tomoyo...-solo atino a decir así que con cuidado se levanto y la recostó sobre el sillón mientras el subió por las escaleras, entonces Tomoyo despertó y empezó a abrir los ojo lentamente

-Aayy, mi espalda – se quejo ya que había dormido sentada toda la noche-y Eriol-pregunto se pregunto en un susurro al descubrir que Eriol no estaba y que se encontraba acostada en el sillón entonces se sentó  nuevamente

-O h al fin despertaste- se acerco Eriol, que bajo nuevamente y vio que había despertado –siento que me hayas visto en ese estado-dijo un poco apenado al volver a recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, aunque a causa de la borrachera los tenia un poco confuso

-No te preocupes, creo que necesitabas desahogarte con alguien- le dijo un poco desanimada  ya que aquella noche el descubrir aquello la hizo cambiar de cierta manera

Si, muchas gracias-le dijo en tono suave lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara un poco y bajara la mirada

No fue nada, para eso son los amigos no....-dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta-creo que ya debo irme, mi madre debe estar preocupada

Creo que tienes razón-le dijo mientras la veía abrir la puerta de la entrada para irse- solo te pido un favor

Ahh..-Tomoyo volteo desconcertada pero pronto intuyo lo que Eriol le pediría y se adelanto en responder-No te preocupes, esto será un secreto,  puedes confiar en mi....-le sonrió sutilmente y se fue dejando solo al muchacho

************************************

Estaba nuevamente en su habitación trataba de que esos recuerdos que le dolían tanto y que entristecían su alma no inundaran su mente de nuevo, pero no lo lograba hizo de todo por distraerse pero a cada movimiento que hacia ellos volvían involuntariamente de una forma u otra  así que fue al cuarto de baño a buscar pastillas para dormir así talvez se calmaría aun poco, estando inconsciente no le dolería tanto recordar entre sueños

-Donde demonios estarán esas pastillas recuerdo haberlas guardado por aquí-empezó a revolver el botiquín botando todo lo que interfería con su objetivo hasta que las hallo-aquí están- abrió el envase –creo que con una será suficiente-pero una idea cruzo su mente de repente-"en verdad crees que una será suficiente para aliviar tu dolor"- pensó para si-"no te engañes sabes muy bien que cuando despiertes ellos estarán allí esperándote para seguir haciéndote sufrir , si tan solo no pudiera despertar talvez se solucionaría......

************************************

después de aquel incidente Tomoyo decidió seguir ayudando a Eriol, talvez conseguiría hacerlo desistir de su objetivo... continuaban con sus salidas acompañando a Sakura y Shaoran, que aun no sospechaban  siquiera lo que pasaba por el corazón del joven mago... ella también lo iba a visitar constantemente cuado el se encontraba solo en casa, pues sabia que al estar así el volvía  a beber... siempre lo encontró un poco ebrio aunque nunca se volvió a repetir lo de aquella vez.

Cada vez se hacia menos frecuente que el bebiera hasta que un día lo dejo... en cierto modo había cambiado un poco...pero el aun seguía pensando en la misión que se había propuesto...Tomoyo empezaba a creer que él ya se había olvidado de lo que ella creía era un absurdo intento de recuperar algo que jamás fue suyo ...aunque su compañía y cuidados lo habían ayudado de cierta manera... también creía o al menos quería creer que el la estaba empezando a ver de otra manera... quería engañarse y decirse a sí misma que ella era importante para él....que él la empezaba amar aunque en el fondo sabia que no era cierto y que se estaba lastimando a si misma.

Era una linda tarde cuando Erio invito a Tomoyo  a pasear, iban los dos charlando amenamente por el parque y ella iba cogida de su brazo así haría pensar a la gente que los viera que el era su novio

-En verdad pequeña sucedió eso, no lo creo-y empezó a reír sonoramente

-Pues créelo, es solo la verdad- a Tomoyo le encantaba cuando el la llamaba así la hacia sentirse tan bien, la hacia creer ahora ella ocupaba su corazón- sabes Sakura, ni Shaoran me creyeron cuando se los dije

-En serio, pues no son tan listos como creía-y volvió a dedicarle una gran sonrisa que hizo estremecer y sonrojar a Tomoyo bastante....de repente Eriol se detuvo desconcertando mucho a Tomoyo

-que pasa Eriol, por que te detienes-le pregunto un tanto extrañada... Eriol sintió una presencia bastante conocida por el y giro su cabeza lentamente y allí la vio

Kaho...-dijo Eriol al verla, no lo podía creer ella estaba allí frente a el, el ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla en ese país, al fin pudo ver que su viaje no fue en vano... Kaho también se sorprendió mucho no sabia que decir...que podía decir ... él al fin la había hallado

Eriol...pero que haces aquí-al fin Kaho pudo articular palabra, entonces Tomoyo volteo al escuchar aquella voz

Vine por ti..- solo atino a decir Eriol entonces Tomoyo al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Eriol sintió como se empezó a desmoronar aquel sueño que ella creía que estaba controlando, aquel mundo que ella creyó que había construido tan infranqueable y fuerte que nadie ni nada jamás lo rompería..se caía en pedazos ...y sobre todo se quebró su corazón en mil pedazo al descubrir en los ojos de Eriol un brillo extraño y supo que el jamás olvido para que había venido ...que se engaño al pensar que ella había logrado que el olvidara todo su dolor y sufrimiento... pero no fue así.. soltó el brazo de Eriol  y vio como el dirigía su vista firmemente a la de Kaho y no la despegaba de allí, esto la hizo sentir aun peor y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien allí estaba sobrando y no era precisamente Kaho....y que él no se percataría de su ausencia así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos...no, lo mejor era salir huyendo ....así que  se fue corriendo llorando desconsoladamente

*********************************

-Dingggggg donggggggg-empezó a sonar el timbre lo que la hizo salir de su letargo así que dejo aun lado el frasco y fue a abrir la puerta

-Tomoyo...-fue lo primero que pudo decir pues se  sorprendió al ver los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga opacados por un tinte rojo indicio del llanto se había asomado por ellos

-Sakura pero que haces aquí-le pregunto algo desanimada  

-no me invitas a pasar Tomoyo-le dijo Sakura cuando hubo salido de su asombro al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado al preocuparse por su amiga

-claro Sakura pasa-le hizo un ademán para que ingresara y fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo para poder conversar mejor

-Sabes Tomoyo te conozco bien y no me trague el cuento del amigo de visita-le dijo Sakura sin rodeos lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Tomoyo-así que me vas a decir que te sucedió

Sakura...yo....-aun estaba sorprendida par la actitud tan decidida de Sakura ya que era ella la que siempre era la que animaba a Sakura y no al revés como en este caso

-Tomoyo por favor confía en mi- esta vez Sakura lo dijo en tono más dulce y suplicante-acaso no somos la mejores amiga-esto hizo que Tomoyo volviera a estallar en llanto, que por el cansancio se detuvo pero que nuevamente asomaban por sus ojos azules

-Sakura soy una tonta-Sakura la tenia brazada y le acariciaba su negro cabello maternalmente

-por que dices eso Tomoyo-le pregunto dulcemente

-por que si...por imprudente...por querer solucionar un problema que no era mío...por entrometerme y hacerme creer a mi misma que lo podía hacer...por que sabia que no era de mi incumbencia... por que en el fondo sabia que al final terminaría sufriendo...y sobre todo por haberme enamorado aun sabiendo  que no iba a ser correspondida-Sakura no entendía nada de lo que Tomoyo le estaba diciendo

-a que te refieres Tomoyo-le pregunto un poco confundida

De esta forma Tomoyo le empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido con ella con Eriol y Kaho, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma todo aquello que había estado callando en ese momento, todos sus sueños ilusiones y sobre todo el sufrimiento que su engaño le causo, Sakura solo se limito a escucharla y abrazarla fuertemente, aunque se sorprendía por todo  lo que había pasado bajo sus narices y ella no se había dado ni enterada de aquello

-Tomoyo...lo siento-dijo después de que Tomoyo termino de contar su historia, 

-por que Sakura-le dijo un poco desconcertada

-por no haberme dado cuenta...creo que solo me concentre en mi felicidad que no me di cuenta que también me necesitabas

-no Sakura..no tienes por que culparte... fue mía por engañarme a mi misma haciéndome creer cosas que no eran cierta...tu no tenias por que saber aquello ...era un secreto que debía guardar..y ahora lo he traicionado

-no Tomoyo..no has traicionado nada...era demasiado para ti...te estaba haciendo demasiado daño

-lo se Sakura...pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en él y al hacerla vuelve a mi el dolor de perder aun que se que nunca lo tuve

-estas segura de aquello

-vi como el la miro en el parque...escuche l o que le dijo  y....-el teléfono interrumpió su conversación 

-yo voy Tomoyo... quédate aquí-le dijo su amiga mientras iba hacia allá

-bueno familia Daidouji-respondió  y  de repente Sakura abrió los ojos como platos lo cual desconcertó a Tomoyo-si esta bien te la paso

-que pasa Sakura quien es-le pegunto Sakura con un poco de curiosidad

-Es el...-le dijo Sakura dándole el teléfono

-pero no estoy preparada para esto Sakura-le dijo Tomoyo un poco asustada

-solo habla con el 

-bueno-Tomoyo contesto temerosa

-hola pequeña- se encontraba la voz entrecortada

-que sucede...estas ebrio-Tomoyo reconoció la voz de aquel incidente

-te necesito-le dijo con una vos llorosa y Tomoyo estaba sorprendida como era posible que el estuviera en ese estado si al fin encontró lo que tanto busco, por lo que regreso...pero estaba allí llorando y completamente ebrio

-...-Tomoyo no supo que decir y solo colgó el teléfono

-que sucedió que te dijo-le pregunto Sakura que tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que le había dicho Eriol

-estaba llorando y quiere que vaya-le dijo Tomoyo

-iras-le pregunto Sakura que veía en los ojos de su amiga la preocupación a pesar de su sufrimiento

-no lo se Sakura aun me duele-tato de ponerse alguna excusa-supongo  que me convertí en un buen paño de lagrimas y al final eso es lo que me hizo sufrir tanto-le dijo Tomoyo un poco resentida consigo -no se que hacer

-Tomoyo  solo digo una cosa, si el te llamo a ti debe ser por algo no crees... el te ha pedido auxilio creo en cierta forma eso significa que eres algo importante para él... debes ayudarlo no a olvidar ni engañarte que lo harás...por que eso será con el tiempo, sino a que comprenda que hay muchas otras personas que lo aman y que el debe amarlas también así su dolor no será tan grande, ahora es tu decisión si lo haces o no-le aconsejo 

lo crees-le dijo un poco animada -pero si no es así..si no puedo

Debes pensar que es un amigo que te necesita...y que si la ayuda proviene de allí siempre es posible-la animo Sakura nuevamente

 -Creo que tienes razón-le dijo Tomoyo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-ya lo decidí...iré

-entonces deberías apresurarte en  vestirte-le dijo Sakura que había logrado aunque sea un poco a su amiga

Tomoyo subió rápidamente a su auto en dirección a la casa de Eriol debía saber que es lo que paso y ayudarlo de alguna manera ya no engañándose a si misma sino haciendo que Eriol viera que hay un mundo a ya fuera donde otras personas también lo aman si alguien lo rechazo la vida sigue y el debe seguir con ella también. Tomoyo llego al fin a la casa de Eriol pero no lo encontró en la biblioteca, entonces se dirigió cuarto y ahí encontró sentado sobre el sillón rojo

-Tomoyo...-Eriol se paro y fue abrazarla y a empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Que sucedió Eriol – le dulcemente y acaricio su cabeza como una madre a su hijo-no deberías estar así lograste lo que querías-trato de que su voz no pareciera reproche

-Lo se ... me dijo que hizo lo que hizo por que se dio cuenta que había forzado la situación...que había sido egoísta de su parte hacer que yo la amara...que eso nunca debió pasar y por eso era mejo cortar antes de que fuera aun peor

-Lo hizo para no dañarte-le pegunto en tono suave

-no lo se, me confundió tanto y aun lo estoy-le contesto sin dejar de llorar-le dije que no me dejara que la amaba... que no me dejara pero solo se fue 

-Eriol...-a Tomoyo se le escaparon unas lagrimas le dolía que el le contara aquello, que le dijera que no podía olvidarla

-A pesar de ser un gran mago...no soy nada sin ella...creo que a nadie le importara que viviera o no

-No digas eso solo por que ella se fue.....-Tomoyo no pudo contenerse mas y levanto el tono de su voz- hay muchas persona  a las que les  importas... incluso a ella-bajo su mirada y volvieron a surgir las lagrimas

-...-Eriol no supo que decir se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso y sobretodo al darse cuenta de las lagrimas que surgían del bello rostro de ella-Por que lloras pequeña-le pregunto Eriol un poco confundido y Tomoyo se seco rápidamente las lagrimas-por que lo haces

-No es nada ven creo que deberías dormir así podrás pensar mejor sin todo ese alcohol nublándote la razón-logro que se echara en su cama-solo cierra los ojos-Eriol le hizo caso y cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir aunque seria un poco difícil 

-Por que me importas a mi-le dijo Tomoyo en un susurro mientras iba acercándose  a él y paso su mano por su rostro lo que hizo que entreabriera sus ojos - Me importas mucho Eriol...te amo- y le dio un suave beso en los labios sin darse cuenta que Eriol la había visto haciendo aquello

-"Tomoyo"-pensó Eriol al sentir ese cálido roce y se quedo dormido

**********************************

"Quien es ella"- Eriol se pregunto al ver  aquélla silueta tan borrosa en aquel lugar tan oscuro, así que se fue acercando de a poco-quien eres?-le pregunto pero no respondía y entonces la silueta se fue acercando y lo cogió del rostro-dime por favor quien eres?-le suplico Eriol entonces aquélla oscuridad se fue despejando de a pocos al principio distinguió que era una mujer con largos cabello-Kaho¡-la llamo suavemente creyendo que se tratara de ella pero se despejo totalmente sorprendiéndose de lo que vio-Tomoyo eres tu pequeña-ella lo veía con una gran sonrisa ella, parecía un ángel que lo embargaba de una gran tranquilidad entonces lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, entonces ella  lo soltó y se dio la vuelta y se iba lentamente-no te vayas no me dejes por favor-pero ella no volteo y se desvaneció nuevamente en la oscuridad-no te vayaaaaasssss.....

-que fue eso?-despertó violentamente y un poco sudoroso entonces sintió una pequeña y cálida presión en su mano –Tomoyo...-se sorprendió al descubrir lo que la provocaba, entonces le dedico un mirada llena de ternura.

Ella se había quedado dormida en su regazo tomando su mano y al verla así Eriol volvió a percibir aquel cálido sentimiento que desde hace algún tiempo lo llenaba cuando estaba con aquella joven que lo cuidaba y que parecía un ángel,  su ángel guardián,  un sentimiento que  a veces le hacia olvidar a que había regresado, y que se hizo presente aun mas fuerte al ver como le tenia tomada la mano con tanta ternura  y devoción-pobre  pequeña no debió dormir bien por mi culpa-entonces no recordaba con tanta exactitud por culpa de la borrachera lo que paso aquella noche , luego algo vago vino a su mente, soltó suavemente su mano y se toco los labios, sentía algo  cálido  en sus labios-que fue ese sueño?-dijo susurrando-entonces se levanto y la acostó a ella en la cama para que estuviera mas cómoda-era lo menos que ella se merecía por haberlo aguantado en aquella y otras noches más, entonces paso su mano por su rostro y ella empezó a despertar

Eriol....-dijo mientras abría sus hermoso ojos azules

Lo siento pequeña siempre te la hago pasar mal-aquellas palabras la sonrojaron notablemente y desvió su mirada volteando su rostro dirigiéndose a la ventana que se encontraba a su lado

No te preocupes, solo me pediste ayuda y yo te la brinde, no eso lo que hacen los amigos-le dijo dulcemente

-tienes razón-le dijo y le dedico una gran sonrisa-por que no descansas un rato debes estarlo 

-pero...-no termino por que sonó el timbre entonces Eriol fue abrir la puerta y Tomoyo se levanto cogió sus cosas y también bajo pero para irse y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar en la puerta a Kaho entonces sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de tristeza sintió que allí estorbaba, pensó que ella había vuelto por el y ella ya no tenia nada mas que hacer allí

-creo que deben conversar..yo ya debo irme-y antes de irse volteo a mirarlos y se fue, Eriol de pronto noto como los ojos de aquella joven, de su ángel  lo miraron con una gran tristeza y dolor y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y empezar a recordar mejor algunos detalles

-Eriol...solo vine a disculparme todo lo que hice...todo lo que dije..pero lo hice por tu bien aunque no me creas-Eriol  no le presto mucha atención porque aun estaba sorprendido de aquellos ojos y de todo lo que paso por su corazón y mente al verlos...vio como ella estuvo para el siempre en su sufrimiento..en sus lamentos...en su dolor..y recordó las palabra que ella le dijo aquélla noche..y el sueño que tuvo...era ella..entonces se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento que estuvo llenándolo  era el amor que poco a poco fue creciendo hacia aquel ángel que lo había cuidado..a su pequeña y comprendió que todo este tiempo solo tuvo una obsesión enfermiza hacia Kaho y que estuvo lastimando a su pequeño ángel-Eriol...

-ehmmm...Kaho no tienes por que-logro al fin decir saliendo se sus pensamientos -ahora te entiendo lo entiendo todo no tienes la culpa de nada solo querías protegerme no hacerme daño y solo fui un estúpido que no me di cuenta e lo que realmente era importante

-entonces he cumplido mi cometido... adiós Eriol me regreso a Inglaterra–le tendió la mano en signo de amistad-amigos

-si claro-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-lo ultimo.. no dejes ir lo que en verdad es importante-esto sorprendió a Eriol y comprendió el mensaje 

-que tengas buen viaje, adiós- se despidio antes salir corriendo -ojala que no haya ido muy lejos-corría apresuradamente buscando a su ángel 

*************************************

-Bueno-contesto Tomoyo mientras iba camino a su casa

-Hola Tomoyo soy Sakura que paso-le pregunto con un poco de preocupación y curiosidad

Buen día Sakura...tenias razón Sakura ya no duele tanto por que no me engañe ya que  sabia que pasaría-le dijo un poco desanimada

Que cosa Tomoyo-le pregunto confundida Sakura

Ella regreso a buscarlo-le dijo con voz muy triste

Como....-se sorprendió ante esto

Sí... fue a su casa a buscarlo-le respondio

Y que hiciste

Nada solo me fui creo que ellos aun necesitaban conversar-Sakura noto que Tomoyo empezó a llorar

Tomoyo...-le dijo en tono de preocupación

No te preocupes estoy bien -trato de calmarse pero no pudo- solo que aun así no deja de doler

Ya veras que todo estará bien-la trato de animar Sakura 

Eso espero ...ya tengo que irme Sakura voy camino a casa-le dijo aun llorando

Adiós-se despidió Sakura ya que sabia que debía darle un poco de tiempo

Tomoyo se  quedo llorando y se sentó en una banca del parque para poder desahogarse mejor

***********************************

El la busco por todos lados iba corriendo... entonces la vio allí sentada en uno de los bancos del parque y vio que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de  lagrimas... se acerco lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta y se paro junto a ella dándole un pañuelo

-Pequeña por que lloras-Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquella voz y volteo para verlo y tomo el pañuelo que estaba en sus manos

-gracias-le dijo no sin pensar como era posible que el estuviera allí si debía estar con la mujer que el amaba-no tiene importancia-lo no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos entonces él se arrodillo frente a ella y lo alzo del mentón con su mano suavemente obligándola a mirarlo

-si la tiene dime por que lloras-le pegunto nuevamente en tono dulce y ella se sorprendió muchísimo ante esta actitud

-no deberías estar con Kaho-le pregunto con curiosidad

-Kaho solo fue a disculparse y a despedirse va de regreso a Londres-le respondió comprendiendo el sentido de aquella pregunta

-pero acaso tu y ella no...-trato de decir pero eriol no la dejo continuar

-pues no eso fue una torpeza mía... nunca debió ocurrir y al fin lo comprendí –

-....-Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida que no sabia que decir

-Tomoyo solo te pido que me perdones por soportarme todo este tiempo, por el daño que me hice y que también te hice, por comportarme como un idiota y no darme cuenta de lo que de verdad era importante

-no, también tengo parte de culpa...por que me engañe a mi misma al creer que con mis cuidados y atenciones lograría tu amor en vez de ayudarte desinteresadamente como buenos amigos-Eriol se sorprendió ante esta confesión pero la comprendió

-cuando vi tus ojos al irte esta mañana me di cuenta y recode  muchas cosas ...recordé tus cuidados...recordé tu compañía...recordé un suave y cálido roce y tus palabras...y recordé que soñé contigo...que era importante para alguien y también pude darme cuenta de un sentimiento que me había tocado y solo la tenia al estar a tu lado y mucha veces me hizo olvidar mi tristeza-Tomoyo alzo su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos estaba sorprendida de lo que le decía-este sentimiento entro poco a poco y se apodero totalmente de mi corazón empezando  crecer sin medida hasta que fue tarde y caí rendido ante él-le dijo muy tiernamente haciéndola sonrojar poco a poco-sabes una cosa además estas equivocada por que lograste entrar en mi pero yo me negaba creerlo-le dijo Eriol quien tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente-te amo mi pequeño ángel guardián-le dijo mientras tomo su rostro y lo acerco lentamente al suyo hasta que se convirtió en un sutil contactó para luego transformarse en uno un poco más intenso y profundo lleno de ternura que fue correspondido por la joven en igual intensidad. Cuando por fin termino aquel beso, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y al fin ella pudo decir algo

-Eriol...te amo tanto- y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y empezó nuevamente a derramar unas lagrimas pero esta vez eran e felicidad, por que se dio cuenta que lo que ella creyó un engaño, estaba equivocado que era algo real ... era tan lindo y cálido tenerlo así y que le correspondiera totalmente

-mi pequeña...me concederías el placer de escoltarte hasta tu casa-le dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendió una mano cortésmente

-por supuesto..como voy a negártelo-le dijo mientras le sonreía y le daba su mano mientras levantaba de su asiento 

empezaron a caminar abrazados  a lo largo del parque ...felices por que al fin ambos salieron de aquel sombrío túnel en el que ambos se encontraron u encontraron la luz al final del camino...con la brisa fresca de la mañana soplando sutilmente y el canto de los pájaros acompañándolos en cada paso. 

------------------------------fin---------------------------------------------

notas de autora

hola todos soy Misato katsuragi y espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que hago así que espero sus opiniones y por favor no sean tan malos conmigo ya que soy una principiante en esto de los fics. Mi e-mail es misato_01@hotmail.com.     Adiós y gracias

PD- Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece le pertenece al grupo Clamp


End file.
